reaccionando a always wacht
by Fernando777
Summary: aqui el equipo RWBY reaccionan al fanfic de always wachts viendo como ruby y su equipo juegan slender, nota: la historia no es mia son de sus respectivos autores, el crossover no es mio es del autor orangegalen


**RWBY y sus personajes no son mios son de sus respectivos autores, el crossover no es mio es del autor orangegalen** **comencemos con el fic**

en una habitacion se veia al equipo RWBY en sus respectivas camas preparandose para dormir pero una luz ilumina todo el lugar llevandose al equipo RWBY pero nadie supo que ese mismo evento sucedio en otros lugares

(lugar desconocido)

una luces iluminan todo el lugar que es parecido a una sala de cine apareciendo el equipo RWBY, ozpin, glynda, qrow, winter y ironwool mirando confusamente en donde estaban viendo a todo el lugar.

"donde estamos" dijo weiss exaltada porque antes estaban en su cuarto.

"no lo señorita schees" dijo glynda mirando el lugar con ojos analiticos

"bueno pero esto parece una sala de cine" dice ruby viendo el lugar teniendo razon en lo que dijo

"exatamente ruby rose" dijo un hombre en una capucha que cubria todo su cuerpo e no se veia su rostro.

"quien eres y quequieres con nosotros" dice ironwool con dureza viendo al ser desconocidaño

"tranquilo ironwool solo los traje aqui para ver una linea alterna de una persona en especifico" dijo el ser encapuchado con seriedad en su voz

"especificamente de quien" dijo winter con seriedad viendo al ser encapuchado.

"bueno, esa es la lider del equipo RWBY ruby rose" dijo el ser encapuchado llamando la atencion de todos

"porque de mi" dijo ruby con curiosidad en su voz

"facil ruby pero no dare adelantos vealo y lo sabran asi que comencemos" dijo el ser encapuchado desapareciendo en oscuridad e todos los que estaban en la sala sentandose.

 **Capítulo 1: Una noche de fiesta** "que titulo tan peculiar" dijo blake viendo la pantalla con curiosidad.

 **Fue una hermosa noche en Vale.Mientras Ruby Rose paseaba, sonrió para sí misma al ver la luna fracturada arriba, iluminando las calles más que las luces holográficas a lo largo de los lados de la carretera.Pequeñas estrellas diminutas hacían agujeros del tamaño de un alfiler en la negrura del cielo nocturno, formando constelaciones conocidas de todo Remanente.Estaban los Beowolf y el Cazador, donde un Beowolf y un cazador portador de espadas están atrapados en la batalla mientras las estrellas brillaran.Luego estaba la Odisea, una embarcación marítima que se decía que vagaba por el mundo en busca de un hogar libre de Grimm que finalmente se abría camino hacia el cielo.**

"ruby que hacias paseando a esas horas" dijo yang interrogando a ruby sobre eso

"no lo se yang esa es otra yo" dijo ruby siguiendo mirando.

 **Ruby volvió a mirar la tierra, o al menos el asfalto y el hormigón de la carretera.Había sido una semana llena de acontecimientos, especialmente hace dos días cuando Blake se reveló como un Fauno, y luego todo ese fiasco con Roman Torchwick en el puerto de Dust.Y luego más temprano hoy con esaépica totalmente increíble pelea por la comida que el Equipo RWBY y JNPR tuvieron destruido en el comedor de Beacon, lo que hizo que los planes de "El mejor día de todos" de Ruby quedaran un poco fuera de orden, pero afortunadamente Glynda Goodwitch arregló el salón para que se viera como nuevo.Incluso reparó el pilar que Weiss había destrozado, la pared que Ruby había fracturado y los dos agujeros que Yang había hecho en el techo (uno para salir y otro para volver a entrar) del martillo de sandía de Nora, por no hablar de las mesas de los millones de dólares. Bancos que fueron esparcidos por todo el pasillo durante / después de la pelea.** "fue una buena pelea en ese momento" dijo yang recordando tremenda pelea

"¿weiss usted participastes en eso?" dijo winter con disgusto ya que nunca penso que weiss fuera inmadura.

"tranquilizate reina de hielo deja que ellos se diviertan" dijo qrow burlandose de winter con el apodo.

 **Ruby sonrió al pensarlo.Gané totalmente esa pelea, pensó con engreimiento, lo cual era cierto ya que ella era la última miembro restante del Equipo RWBY.Glynda no se veía muy feliz después de que terminara, pero el director Ozpin debe decir algo para calmar su ira ya que no tuvimos detención.Oh, bueno, ¡fue el comienzo del mejor día de todos!Después de la pelea, el equipo había realizado otros juegos y actividades, invitando a JNPR a diferentes momentos de la tarde.Todos lo pasaron de maravilla, incluso los que no lo mostraron en el exterior, como Ren o Blake.Hoy es definitivamente algo sobre lo que voy a escribir en mi diario.**

"esa es mi hermana" dijo yang abrazando a ruby orgullosa que alla ganado.

"ese dia fue un dolor de cabeza" dijo glynda poniendo su mano en su cabeza recordando ese dia.

"tranquila glynda" dijo ozpin con calma viendo la gran pantalla bebiendo cafe.

 **Pero el día casi había terminado y Ruby estaba en Vale con una Bullhead prestada por una última cosa.De acuerdo, era un viaje programado, ya que no podíapedirlo,ya que no la dejaban (ni podía pilotarlo), y se suponía que regresaría a Beacon en unos cuarenta y cinco minutos.Así que Ruby salió de compras por última vez para terminar el día libre.Sin embargo, en realidad no había conseguido nada aún, ya que nada le gustaba o lo que pensaba que le gustaría a sus compañeros.** **Oh, claro que estaba en la cafetería donde compró casi todas sus galletas con chispas de chocolate, pero eso no contó.Las galletas eran su combustible.**

"haa mi hermana tan considerada como siempre" dijo yang abrazando mas fuerte a ruby.

"yang me falta el aire" dijo ruby azul por falta de aire e yang la suelta riendose un poco.

"y que nos comprastes" dijo weiss mirando a ruby pero ella sonrie.

"pues porque no esperamos hasta que los muestre" dijo ruby con misterio haciendo que a su equipo le gane curiosidad

"enserio pequeña las galletas son tus combustibles" dijo qrow burlandose de ruby mienyras toma un poco de cerveza.

"claro que si tio qrow" dijo ruby con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **Hablando de galletas, Ruby sacó una del bolsillo y la masticó mientras caminaba.Mmmm, todavía está caliente.Entonces, ¿dónde debería ir?Blake tiene suficientes libros, Yang acaba de recibir esos chips picantes ayer, y Weiss tiene suficiente polvo para durar por un tiempo.Ruby estaba en un dilema, ¿o era un dilema?De todos modos, no pudo averiguar qué conseguir con sus compañeros de equipo.**

"si que tuvisteis un gran dilema" dijo yang riendose de ruby.

"pues es verdad lo que dijo ruby ya tenemos michas cosas como para que sepas que elejir" dijo weiss pensativa

"asi es" dijo blake mirando la pantalla ahora con curiosidad.

Ella zumbó para sí misma, luego se detuvo y caminó hacia atrás un par de pasos para echar un segundo vistazo a una tienda.Era una tienda de juegos, y no el tipo de juego de mesa.¡Perfecto!Todo el mundo ama un buen videojuego, bueno, tal vez Weiss, ¡pero le enseñaré a disfrutarlo!Esto es exactamente lo que estaba buscando.Ruby entró emocionada.Hubo carteles y exhibiciones de algunos de los juegos más nuevos.Call to War: Modern Duty, Ringworld 5: Guardians, Grand Theft Dust 5, y varios otros juegos que se presentaron a los que entraron por primera vez. Incluso las instalaciones más nuevas de Capsule Monsters (tanto las versiones Sol como Luna) no estaban disponibles.

Ruby miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.Wow, han pasado años desde que estuve aquí.Yang solo la dejó entrar unas cuantas veces antes y nunca la dejó obtener ninguno de los juegos maduros.Además, nunca tuvo el dinero, ya que se gastó principalmente en mejoras y municiones para su novia.Pero como ahora estaban en Beacon, y ella tenía un presupuesto mayor, Ruby supuso que podría conseguir algunos juegos.Además, es para el equipo, no para mí.O eso se dijo a sí misma.Ruby hojeó los estantes, agarró un par de los juegos más populares y se dirigió al mostrador.

"waoo ruby gracias por los video juegos" dijo yang con sarcasmo porque todavia no tenia esos juegos.

"y como que no disfruto los video juegos, a mi me gustan jugar eso" dijo weiss con enojo por lo que dijo ruby.

"que quieres decir con eso weiss" dijo winter viendo a weiss con seriedad y weiss se puso palida.

"deja que disfrute de su juventud" dijo qrow con una sonrisa viendo lo que iba a pasar con las dos hermanas.

 **Una vez más, se detuvo y caminó hacia atrás cuando un estuche de juego llamó su atención.Era solo una caja de disco simple que era negra excepto por el título en el frente.Simplemente decía Slender: The Eight Pages en una especie de escritura áspera, sucia y blanca.Huh, ¿por qué me llamó la atención?Ruby recogió el juego y le dio la vuelta.Lo único en la parte posterior era un código de barras en la esquina inferior, los requisitos del sistema para jugar el juego en una computadora y un círculo grande con una 'X' en el mismo estilo de fuente que el título en el frente.Me pregunto cuánto es este juego, sepreguntó Ruby, ya que no había una etiqueta de precio ni nada para el juego.Encogiéndose de hombros, añadió el juego a su colección y continuó hasta el mostrador.** "porque senti un escalofrio al ver ese juego" dijo ruby viendo el juego con curiosidad.

"no lose ruby tambien lo senti" dijo weiss viendo ese juego con un poco de miedo.

mientras decian eso blake, yang, ozpin, winter, glynda, ironwool y qrow sintieron ese escalofrio

 **Hola, ¿listo para salir?"Dijo el hombre detrás del mostrador.Tenía el pelo corto de color marrón oscuro, con gafas y un poco de rastrojo en la cara.Su tarjeta de identificación decía "Ray".** **"Sí, aquí tienes."Ruby le entregó cuatro juegos y Ray comenzó a escanearlos.** **Aunque se detuvo en el juego Slender."Huh. No recuerdo que este en el inventario".** **"¿Cuánto cuesta?"Preguntó Ruby.** **Ray lo examinó y dijo: "Ocho gravámenes. Eso es relativamente barato, una buena compra, incluso si el juego es malo".** **"¿No sabes nada al respecto?"** **"No. Puedo decir con seguridad que no tiene ningún logro porque ya habría recordado haberlo conseguido".** **"Huh," Ruby hizo un sonido anodino."Oh bueno, me lo llevo de todos modos".** **"Está bien, el total es 88 Lien".** **Ruby gimió, pero se recordó a sí misma que era para el Equipo y, por lo tanto, una buena causa.Pagó y tomó la bolsa, pero se detuvo una vez más cuando se le ocurrió una idea."Sabes, pareces familiar".Ella le dijo a Ray.** **Ray hizo una mueca: "Sí, probablemente te refieras a los Hombres Logrados, ¿verdad? Lo entiendo mucho".** **"¡Ah, vale!"Ruby dijo alegremente, "¡Que tengas una buena noche!"Ella le devolvió el saludo y salió de la tienda.** **De acuerdo, ¡ahora regresa a Bullhead y regresa a Beacon para una noche de videojuegos!Ruby se sonrió y canturreó una alegre melodía mientras caminaba de regreso al muelle de la aeronave.**

"tengo un mal presentimiento de ese juego" dijo yang con tension mientras que todos mental mente estaban de acuerdo a excepto ruby que sentia que su vida iba a cambiar drastricamente.

 **que les parecio este capitulo, como reaccionaran todos al ver a ruby jugando este juego** **recuerda este crossover no es mio es de orange galen, tuve que traducirlo para hacer la reaccion, si quieren leer el fic original solo busque por google "always wacht"**


End file.
